puppy_dog_pals_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingo-Love Story (Chapter 1)
(Everytime the letter are BOLD IT MEANS their singing and my sister created this story and we share the same account) (This ia about Bingo X Keia (Canon Character)) KINGO-LOVE STORY (CHAPTER 1) KEIA-Bingo! (in Bob's Home) HISSY-Bingo...Keia is calling for you! BINGO-but Hissy she can't know that i have a crush on her! HISSY-just go! (Bingo goes to the backyard) BINGO-hi...Keia KEIA-hi...uh...where's Rolly? BINGO-he is in a date with Lila KEIA-i love that couple! BINGO-yep... KEIA-wanna eat too? BINGO-with you KEIA-yeah BINGO-ok KEIA-let's go eat pasta! BINGO-good idea Keia! KEIA-this pasta is so good...right Bingo? BINGO-yeah...but Keia look at the stars KEIA-yeah...they're beautiful BINGO-Keia? KEIA-yes? BINGO-what's the dessert? KEIA-is coming BINGO-what is it? KEIA-vanilla ice cream! BINGO-my favorite! (after cleaning up) BINGO-thanks Keia...it was good KEIA-bye (when Bingo got home) BINGO-Hissy,Hissy! HISSY-what? BINGO-we eated together...it felt like a date! (WITH Keia) KEIA-(thinking) i think i have a crush on Bingo...i'm not gonna tell him KEIA:Strawberry,Fuzzy i'm gonna sing to you how i feel about Bingo! (The rhythm of Love Story start playing) We were both young,when i first saw you I close my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing there...on my backyard in the summer air I see the house,see the owner,your noises See you make your way to your house and say hello Little that i know... That you were Romeo,you were throwing cuteness And my heart said "he's the one for you" And i was thinking in my dog house... thinking "i'm in love" And i'll say: Bingo,take me somewhere we can be alone... i'll be waiting,all there's left to do is kiss You'll be the prince and i'll be the princess It will be a love story,baby,just say yes... So i'll be there in your backyard to see you But quiet,cause we're caught if they knew So let's close our eyes,escape this town for a little while-ile Oh,oh,cause you were Romeo,i was the Juliet And my heart said "he's the one for you" But you are evrything to me I was thinking "i need you" And i'll say: Bingo,take me somewhere we can be alone... I'll be waiting,all there's left to do is kiss You'll be the prince and i'll be the princess It will be a love story,baby,just say yes Bingo,save me,my heart needs to move foreward This love is real,i feel it Don't be afraid we'll make this work out It will be a love story,baby,just say yes Oh,oh... But i'll need to wait... Wondering,if you'll like me back My love for is appearing When i'm here thinking and i said: Bingo,save me,i am so alone I have a dream and it's going to get real Is this dream that i have? In my dream this is what happens: You'll knelt to the group and pulled out a ring and you'll said: Marry me,Keia,you'll never have to be alone I love you and that's all i really know I talked to our friends,go pick out a white dress It will be a love story,baby,just say yes Oh,oh,oh Oh,oh,oh,oh Cause we were both young when i first saw you (the music ends) KEIA-i want Bingo to marry me! (With Bingo) BINGO-Hissy...does she like me back? HISSY-maybe...? BINGO-i'm going to check on her (Bingo goes to Keia's backyard) BINGO-Keia? KEIA-yes? BINGO-so...can we talk? KEIA-of course...Bingo! BINGO-so Rolly is going to sleep with Lila KEIA-and? BINGO-we can have a sleepover KEIA-me...and you?! BINGO-yes! KEIA-of course (Continue) (Don't change without my sister's permission) Category:Fanfics